


'threat' next door

by sitswithcats



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Brendon move in to a new neighbor hood and Jon is their friendly next door neighbor that happens to be an alpha, so naturally Spencer feels threatened</p>
            </blockquote>





	'threat' next door

**Author's Note:**

> i am   
> so sorry i wrote an omegaverse au  
> i lowkey like it and i saw this idea on a blog and i couldnt resist it was so cute

Spencer carries the last box into the new house and up to their bedroom where Brendon is already placing their clothes in drawers.

"Hey Brendon, I brought in the last box."

Brendon turns his head away from their closet and smiles. "Thank you, last one for sure?"

"Mmhm, last one, all the other boxes are in their right places just need to be unpacked."

"Great, I finished all the bathrooms already, we still have to do every other room, plus half the kitchen. I already unpacked the coffee maker and some of our mugs."

"Our mugs? So you got out our super lame, cheesy 'alpha and omega' mugs?" Spencer teases him lightheartedly.

"Oh ha ha, yes, but your lovely omega also made you coffee in your 'super lame' alpha cup."

Spencer laughs and kisses his cheek and takes the mug off the side table where Brendon had placed it and takes a sip.

"My lovely omega indeed."

They unpack a few more boxes before their doorbell rings.

They exchanged confused looks and get up, walking down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hello?" Brendon asks the man at the door.

He's an alpha, Spencer can tell by the sharp scent he has, with brown hair and a beard barely more than stubble. He's holding a plate covered with tinfoil.

"Hi! You're the new couple that just moved in yeah? I'm Jon, I live next door and here to welcome you to the neighborhood. I made cookies too!" Jon grins wide and hands them the plate.

Spencer eyes him and puts a protective, almost possessive, arm around Brendon who gladly takes the cookies.

"Oh how sweet, isn't this so nice Spencer?"

"Yes. Nice." Spencer says sort of stiffly, but they fail to notice.

"Well I'll let you get back to unpacking but you have to come over tomorrow for dinner. I could show you around the neighborhood and introduce you to everyone."

"Oh that sounds lovely! We'll be there." Brendon happily tells him.

"Great! Like I said I'm right next door so just come over anytime after five." Jon says and walks back to his own home.

Brendon waves to him goodbye before shutting the front door.

"I don't like him." Spencer says once the door is shut.

"What? Why not? He was friendly."

Spencer's eyes narrow, "yeah, too friendly"

"Oh, oh! I know what this is about. He's an alpha."

"Yes he is, and you're an omega."

"Your omega" Brendon corrects.

"You're still an omega and he's an alpha without one."

Brendon sighs, he takes Spencer's hand and places two of his fingers on the back of his neck over his mating bite.

"Yours Spencer. He's being neighborly, you have nothing to worry about."

Seven months after moving into their new house, Jon and Brendon became fast friends while Spencer remained stiff and frigid towards him.

Jon has noticed how Spencer acts to him and only tries harder to get Spencer to like him, rather than accept and hate him back.

"I think I'm going to invite Jon over for dinner tonight." Brendon tells Spencer as their sitting on the couch.

"What? No I don't like that."

"Didn't realize I needed your permission to invite a friend over, Spence. He's nice and always friendly to us, it'll be fun."

"I don't like him."

"I know, and he knows too, which is pretty upsetting because instead of being as rude as you are to him back at you, he's lovely and just wants to be friends."

"He is an unclaimed alpha"

"And I am your claimed omega. Plus we haven't seen him in a month, he's been off visiting a friend in Nevada I think."

"It's been a good month."

"You're so mean, Spencer. Come on, let's go now." Brendon gets up off the couch, "Up, alpha."

Spencer groans but gets up, "I hate you, omega."

"Nope! You love me, that's why you married me." Brendon smiles and takes Spencer's hand and they walk out.

They get to Jon's front door and Brendon knocks on it while Spencer keeps a tight arm around his waist.

"One second!" They hear Jon call and after a minute Jon opens the door in hastily pulled in sweatpants and a t-shirt put on backwards. His hair is disheveled and all over the place and he looks as if he was spending the whole day in bed.

"Oh, Spencer, Brendon, hi." He smiles brightly at them.

Spencer looks at him and sniffs quietly, expecting to get a wiff of the sharp, unclaimed, alpha Walker scent, instead he got a more sweet, less piercing, less threatening, smell. He's still Jon, that's for sure, he just smells different.

"Hey Jon, we just wanted to welcome you back home, as you left us for a month."

"Oh, thank you, that's sweet, Brendon."

"So how was Nevada?" Brendon asks and they slip into an easy conversation of everything Jon missed and things Jon did when he was away, while Spencer tries to figure out what's different about Jon's scent.

After about ten minutes of conversation between Jon and Brendon a man, kind of lanky with brown hair just as messy as Jon's, walks down the stairs wearing boxers and one of Jon's sweatshirts, making him look smaller than Jon, despite being taller.

He wraps his arms around Jon's middle from behind and rests his head on his shoulder.

"Who are these?" He asks Jon.

Spencer sniffs quietly to see what this new man smells like. He's an Omega. A bonded omega that smells suspiciously like Jon. Fuck.

"Oh these are my neighbors, Spencer and Brendon, I think I told you about them a while back when they first moved in. Guys this is my omega, Ryan."

It gets quiet after Spencer's suspicions are confirmed. Spencer just stares for a long time while Brendon stifles his laughter.

"Fuck." Spencer says out loud after a bit and that kick starts Brendon's hysterical laughter.

Jon and Ryan just watch Spencer has an internal crisis while Brendon is leaning on him for support, or else he would double over with laughter.

"Alpha..." Ryan says.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You sure you don't want to come back and live with me instead of me moving here?" He asks eyeing them and Jon rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I would much rather live in my large house in the middle of a safe suburban neighborhood then your dinky ass one room apartment in the middle of a scary city."

Spencer smacks a hand on his forehead, "Fuck you have an omega you're bonded oh my god I'm sorry."

Brendon manages to compose himself enough to stand up straight and clear his throat, "You, both of you, should come over for dinner tonight."

Ryan eyes them, he doesn't really want to go to Jon's weird neighbors house.

"Yeah, yes, you have to come." Spencer says, running a hand through his hair.

Jon looks at Spencer shocked, usually Spencer gets annoyed or pissy with Brendon whenever he invites him over, it's not at all like him to encourage him to go to dinner with them.

"Well, yes, of course we'll come." He says, even if he's still confused with Spencer's sudden change of heart.

Ryan looks between them, "Jon."

"Yeah, love?"

"Did you not tell them about me or something?"

"Oh... No I don't think I did. Guess I forgot to. Oops." Jon shrugs.

Ryan looks back to Spencer and Brendon, Spencer's arm is still around Brendon but the grip has loosened significantly.

“Jon.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a dumbass.”

“What? Why?” Jon asks, confused.

“Do you seriously not know why?”

“No, I don’t. What did I do?”

Ryan lets out a small sigh at his mates obliviousness, “Remember how you’ve been telling me that Spencer doesn’t like you even though Brendon does?”

“Yeah,”

“Spencer is an Alpha, you are also an alpha.”

“Yes.”

“Spencer’s omega is Brendon.”

“Yes.”

“You’re friends with his omega, very friendly.”

“Okay?”

“Oh, for fucks sake. Jonny, Spencer thinks you’re going to steal his omega away from him.” Ryan deadpans.

“Oh. Ohhhh, wait that makes so much more sense now.” Jon says, finally realizing why Spencer was so cold to him before.

“Sorry Jon, I thought you were, fuck, Sorry..” Spencer apologizes again, feeling pretty dumb about thinking Jon’s was going to steal his omega when he had a boyfriend of his own the whole time.

Jon just smiles and laughs a bit, “Actually, it’s kind of a relief you don’t actually hate me and you were only like that because you were worried. You don’t have to be, Brendon is lovely and a wonderful friend, but I have my omega Ryan and I don’t want anyone else other than him.” Jon turns his head and kisses ryan on the cheek.

Ryan’s cheek color a slight shade of pink, “Shut up Jon, you’re lame.”

“And you love me anyway.”

“Unfortunately.”

Spencer smiles a bit hearing them banter in a way that’s almost identical to how him and Brendon are.

“Well, like Brendon said, you have to come over for dinner tonight.”

“We’ll both be there” Ryan says, and Spencer smiles at him before taking Brendon’s hand and walking back home.

“You know, our neighbor Jon, and his omega Ryan, they’re not half bad.” Spencer says as they walk into their house.

Brendon lightly punches him in the arm, “I’ve literally been- oh you, I hate you, alpha.”

“I love you too, omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> again  
> im sorry  
> at least it wasnt smut  
> okay my ask is always free for prompts but if theyre omegaverse they have to be off anon because i will not answer those publicly on my blog as my irl friends follow and i dont need that in my life sits-with-cats.tumblr.com


End file.
